Thomas & Friends: Snowy Mountain Rescue
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: When the Duke and Duchess of Boxford have a new log cabin built for the winter everyone is excited about the project but when Rosie goes missing everyone is worried, so join in the fun with this amazing Thomas adventure full of lots of Thomas thrills.
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

it was winter on the island of sodor and all the engines were wearing their snowploughs as they chuffed along the tracks. snowploughs are very important on the railway. they stop the engines from getting stuck in the snow. but sometimes the engines do get stuck. which is when the sodor search and rescue team is sent out to help them. thomas the tank engine was working on his branchline with his two coaches annie and clarabel. thomas was wearing his snowplough too. thomas hated his snowplough. it was big and uncomfortable and it made his buffers ache. thomas had biffed and bashed it once which got him into lots of trouble.

'why do i have to wear this stupid thing' said thomas.

'thomas you have to wear your snowplough weather you like it or not' said annie.

'it stops you from getting stuck in the snow thomas' said clarabel.

'i know you two but it's just really heavy i wish they made lighter ones' said thomas.

'lighter ones?' said annie.

'oh thomas you are funny' chuckled clarabel.

just then thomas saw bertie the bus driving along the road. thomas sped up and blew his whistle. bertie heard him and tooted his horn. annie and clarabel were surprised.

'i say thomas slow down' said annie.

'this is far too fast thomas' said clarabel.

'come on you two it's just a race' said thomas.

thomas was now next to bertie.

'you might as well give up bertie you know for a fact that i am going to win again' said thomas.

'is that so thomas well i hope you can go faster than that catch me if you can' said bertie.

thomas and bertie dashed ahead. annie and clarabel rattled and shook.

'i would be careful if i were you bertie' said thomas.

'why's that then' said bertie.

'because there's a vehicle coming your way' said thomas.

butch the tow truck was heading right for bertie. butch gasped. bertie skidded past him.

'coming through butch' said bertie.

butch skidded to a stop.

'bertie be careful will you' said butch.

bertie ignored him and sped on.

'i would keep your eyes on the track if i was you thomas' said bertie.

'oh yes why's that then' said thomas.

'because there's an engine coming your way' said bertie.

Wolfdash was heading straight for thomas.

wolfdash gasped and slammed on his brakes. thomas changed tracks and steamed past him.

'coming through wolfdash' said thomas.

wolfdash screeched to a stop.

'thomas be careful will ya buddy' said wolfdash.

thomas ignored him and raced on. annie and clarabel were cross.

'thomas i demand you stop this minute' said annie.

'we are going to cause an accident' said clarabel.

'don't worry you two' said thomas.

'look out bertie' said thomas.

'why thomas' said bertie.

'because there's a tractor on the road' said thomas.

terence the tractor was chugging towards bertie. terence gasped. bertie revved past him.

'bus coming through terence' said bertie.

terence came to a stop.

'oi watch it will you' said farmer finney.

'bertie you silly bus you almost hit me' said terence.

bertie ignored him and sped on. annie and clarabel were not enjoying it anymore.

'i think i'm going to be sick' said annie.

'my wheels are going to clatter off' said clarabel.

thomas was now in the lead.

'i win again bertie' said thomas.

'oh no thomas watch out' cried bertie.

'oh no bertie i'm not falling for that one' said thomas.

'no thomas i'm serious you have got to stop' said bertie.

'why' said thomas.

'because the points have been switched and your heading for a siding' said bertie.

'what' said thomas.

thomas looked ahead. he was heading for a siding. thomas put on his brakes. but thomas just slipped on. sparks flew from his wheels.

'fizzling fireboxes this is bad' said thomas.

thomas slipped into the siding hit the buffers and cluttered off the tracks. thomas' snowplough came off and plunged into the ravine. thomas was dangling over a big snowy cliff.

'CINDERS AND ASHES!' cried thomas.

annie and clarabel screamed in horror.

'i really am going to be sick now!' said annie.

'we are going over!' said clarabel.

bertie came to a stop and gasped.

'fume my radiator' said bertie.

thomas blew his whistle in fright.

'help somebody please help me!' said thomas.

'what are we going to do' said bertie.

just then they all heard a whistle. just then a black tank engine arrived on scene.

'don't worry i'll save you' said the engine.

the engine puffed up to clarabel and was coupled up.

'don't worry thomas i will pull you to safety hold on' said the engine.

the engine pulled back with all his might. he pulled and he hauled. at last thomas was back on the tracks. everyone was relieved.

'thank goodness' said annie.

'thank god that ordeal is over' said clarabel.

'thank goodness everyone is alright' said bertie.

thomas looked at his rescuer. he was painted black with red stripes. he had a winch on his buffers. and the name 'Rodger' on his sides in gold.

'cinders and ashes who are you' said thomas.

'the names rodger my good friend and you must be thomas' said rodger.

'that's right how did you know i was in trouble' said thomas.

'easy really i had you whistling and calling for help as i was coming down this line' said rodger.

'well thanks you were great rodger' said thomas.

'thank you thomas well i best be off stay safe now' said rodger.

and with that rodger puffed off.

'i really am a lucky engine today' said thomas.

'can we just get to the next station now thomas' said annie.

'i agree that's quite enough racing for one day thomas' said clarabel.

'okay you two see you later bertie' said thomas as he puffed off.

'see you later thomas maybe we can race when the weather is better' said bertie.

and with that bertie drove away.

when thomas arrived at knapford station the other engines were not happy about what had happened to him.

'oh the indignity thomas are you trying to hurt someone' said gordon.

'flatten my funnel thomas what were you thinking' said james.

'you could have hurt yourself thomas' said percy.

'racing in this sort of weather is very dangerous and silly thomas you should know that by now' said edward.

'you are getting sillier everyday thomas' said gordon.

'it was just a little race gordon' said thomas.

'a very dangerous one at that little thomas' said gordon.

'it wasn't dangerous gordon' said thomas.

'yes it was thomas you silly little tank engine and you know it' said gordon.

'no it wasn't gordon you big fat...' thomas started.

just then rodger arrived.

'hello all how are we today' said rodger.

'who are you?' said gordon.

'the name's rodger and you lot are' said rodger.

'i'm gordon for starters' said gordon.

'i'm james the smartest engine on the railway' said james.

'hello there i'm edward' said edward.

'and i'm percy it's great to meet you' said percy.

'nice to meet you all' said rodger.

'so what do you do then' said gordon.

'i rescue engines of course' said rodger.

'you a rescue engine don't make me laugh' said gordon.

'it's true i pull engines back onto the tracks and i rescue people too' said rodger.

'i see' said gordon.

'i can tell you about some of my daring rescues if you want' said rodger.

rodger started to tell them. the engines groaned.

'oh the indignity' said gordon.

'let's get out of here before he bores the bolts off us' said james.

'good idea' said percy.

and with that all the engines puffed away. rodger stopped talking and noticed that everyone was gone.

'eh where did everyone go... was it something i said' said rodger.

'i think they all had a tight schedule to keep' said a man.

soon james was puffing along the mainline with his goods train.

'what a nice winters day' said james.

just then james saw an engine at the signal.

'hello who's that' said james.

james pulled up alongside her and gasped. she was the most beautiful engine he had ever seen. she was painted white with dark blue stripes. she had light blue cab windows. and the name 'Shalen' on her sides in glowing gold. she also had bright red lips. james blushed. the engine smiled at him.

'uh... uh... hello my name is james' said james.

'hello my name is shalen nice to meet you james' said shalen.

'what brings a nice looking engine like you to sodor' said james.

'your controller brought me and he promised that his railway was good for me are you blushing by the way' said shalen.

james was brought back to reality.

'blushing me no i'm not blushing' said james.

'it's alright if you were everyone does that when they see me they say i am the most beautiful engine that was ever built' said shalen.

'that's so true' said james.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be going james goodbye' said shalen.

and she puffed away.

'she is so pretty' said james.

just then thomas pulled up.

'hello james who was that engine you were talking too' said thomas.

'oh thomas i think i'm in love' said james.

and as soon as his signal went green james chased after shalen. thomas could not believe what he had just heard.

'i think james has lost his mind again' said thomas. annie and clarabel chuckled.

'isn't it obvious thomas' said annie.

'what's obvious' said thomas.

'james has got a girlfriend' said clarabel.

'james a girlfriend now i've heard everything first an engine saves me and now james has met another engine that he is now in love with cinders and ashes it's going to be a long week' said thomas.

'actually thomas' said annie.

'the week has only just started' said clarabel.

as thomas set off again he was wandering what annie and clarabel were talking about.

later that day the fat controller came to tidmouth sheds. he had a special announcement to make.

'the duke and duchess of boxford are having a new log cabin built in the snowy mountains and all of you will be helping' said the fat controller.

the engines were excited.

'but remember that you must all puff carefully as the mountains can be a dangerous place' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir we will work very hard and get the cabin ready on time' said thomas.

'there's good engines see you all tomorrow then' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. as soon as he was gone all the engines started talking about the log cabin.

'flatten my fender i wonder what it will look like when it's finished' said edward.

'i bet it will be very big and strong' said henry.

'it will look very grand' said gordon.

'i hope it's going to be shiny and clean like me' said james.

'it's going to look wonderful' said percy.

'it will be made out of wood just like me' said toby.

'aye i hope they decorate it with pretty things' said emily.

'we will be very busy won't we thomas' said rosie.

'of course we will rosie in fact all of us will be very busy i can't wait to get started' said thomas.

'neither can i it's going to be fun' said rosie.

and all the other engines agreed. they knew that they all would be really useful.

meanwhile up in the snowy mountains harold the helicopter had just saved some mountain climbers and was on his way back to the rescue centre.

'another rescue complete' said harold.

as harold flew along he was making sure that there was no other danger. he checked all the mountains and peaks that he saw. there was no danger to be seen.

'everything seems clear right back to the rescue centre' said harold.

and harold flew away. then there was trouble. as soon as harold was out of sight a big snow drift started and crashed down onto the tracks below. and to make matters worse it was one of the tracks that led to the construction of the new log cabin.

at the sodor search and rescue centre the rescue vehicles were standing by waiting for an emergency. but they were getting bored.

'i wish there would be an emergency soon' said belle.

'all this waiting around is making my wheels feel wobbly' said flynn.

'my crane arm has got icicles all around it' said rocky.

'my dock is all frozen and my rotors are giving me the chills i'm not going anywhere' said captain.

just then butch arrived. he looked cross.

'what's up with you butch' said flynn.

'bertie the bus that's what's up!' said butch.

'what about bertie' said belle.

'he and thomas were having another one of their so-called races again and the silly bus nearly rammed me off the road!' said butch.

'that's buses for you' said flynn.

'that bertie he should know the rules of the road by now' said belle.

'you can say that again' said butch.

just then harold flew in with the climbers.

'another rescue complete chaps' said harold.

'well done harold did you save the climbers then' said belle.

'of course i did chap' said harold.

'good work harold' said flynn.

'couldn't of said it better myself' said rocky.

harold noticed butch.

'what's the matter with butch' said harold.

'bertie nearly rammed him off the road again' said flynn.

'i swear that he did it on purpose' said butch.

'okay butch that's enough' said belle.

'maybe you should become a helicopter like and have a pear of really useful wings what do you think of that butch' said harold.

'your not helping harold' said butch.

'it was just a joke chap' said harold.

'oh ha ha then' said butch.

'stop arguing you two' said belle.

'we are supposed to be acting like a team not like enemies' said flynn.

harold and butch looked at each other.

'sorry harold' said butch.

'apology accepted chap' said harold.

'don't worry everyone i'm sure we will get an emergency soon' said rocky.

'i hope so' said belle.

'don't worry belle just think positive' said flynn.

and all the rescue vehicles smiled and started to talk about their past rescues.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

the next day thomas was on his way to the new log cabin with trucks of jobi logs. he was puffing through the snowy mountains.

'the fat controller wasn't joking when he said this place is dangerous there are mountains everywhere there could be an avalanche at any second' said thomas.

thomas tried not to think about is as he continued his way. soon thomas arrived at the construction site of the new log cabin. thomas gasped. the site of the log cabin looked very big. there were machines driving about everywhere. there were lots of supplies. and workmen were everywhere doing all kinds of work.

'cinders and ashes this place looks massive' said thomas.

'of course thomas it has to be grand for the duke and duchess' said a workman.

then there was trouble. thomas slipped on the icy rails and his trucks broke away.

'fizzling fireboxes my logs!' cried thomas.

'i've got them' said rodger.

the trucks bumped into him and he brought them back up.

'hello rodger thanks for the save' said thomas.

'anytime thomas' said rodger.

'what are you doing here anyway' said thomas.

'just making sure everyone is safe' said rodger.

'right i see will i better get going' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and stay safe' said rodger.

and with that thomas puffed off. the next engine to arrive with the logs was edward. edward loved the log cabin.

'flatten my fender what a big project' said edward.

then there was trouble. edward slipped on the icy rails and his trucks broke away.

'oh dear my logs!' said edward.

'i'm on it' said rodger.

the trucks bumped into him and he brought them back up.

'hello rodger thanks for the save' said edward.

'anytime edward' said rodger.

'what are you doing here then' said edward.

'just making sure everyone is safe like you' said rodger.

'right i see well i better get going' said edward.

'see you later edward and stay safe' said rodger.

and with that edward puffed off. next henry arrived with an extra long train of jobi logs. henry loved the log cabin.

'bubbling boilers what a big site' said henry.

then there was trouble. henry slipped on the icy rails. and just like that the train broke away.

'oh no my special delivery!' said henry.

'i've got it' said rodger.

the train bumped into him and he brought it back up.

'hello rodger thank you for saving my special train' said henry.

'anytime henry' said rodger.

'what are you doing up here' said henry.

'just making sure everyone is safe like you' said rodger.

'that's good well i better get going' said henry.

'see you later then henry and stay safe' said Rodger.

and with that henry puffed off. next gordon arrived with trucks of logs. gordon was not happy about it.

'pulling goods pulling goods why does it have to be goods' said gordon.

gordon cheered up when he saw the log cabin.

'oh my it looks grand already' said gordon.

then there was trouble. gordon slipped on the icy tracks. and just like that his trucks broke away.

'oh the indignity what have i done!' said gordon.

'i've got them' said rodger.

the trucks bumped into the front of him and he brought them back up.

'hello rodger thank you ever so much for saving my train' said gordon.

'anytime gordon' said rodger.

'what brings you up here then' said gordon.

'just making sure everyone is safe like you' said rodger.

'so i see well i better be off' said gordon.

'see you later gordon and take care' said rodger.

and with that gordon puffed off. soon james arrived with his trucks of logs.

'wow the log cabin looks like it is going to be splendid' said james.

then there was trouble. james slipped on the icy track. and with a big jolt the trucks broke away.

'flatten my funnel my logs!' said james.

'i'm on it' said rodger.

the trucks bumped into him and he brought them back up.

'hello rodger thanks for saving my logs' said james.

'anytime james' said rodger.

'so what are you doing up here' said james.

'you know just making sure everyone is safe including you' said rodger.

'that's good well i better get going' said james.

'see you later james and take care' said rodger.

and with that james puffed off. soon percy arrived with his load of logs.

'bust my buffers this place looks great' said percy.

then there was trouble. percy slipped on the icy tracks. and just like that his trucks broke free.

'oh no my train of logs!' said percy.

'i've got them' said rodger.

the trucks bashed into the front of him and he brought them back up.

'thanks for the save rodger' said percy.

'anytime percy' said rodger.

'what are you doing here anyway' said percy.

'just making sure other engines are safe like you of course' said rodger.

'that's good well i better be off' said percy.

'see you later percy and puff safely' said rodger.

and with that percy puffed off. soon toby arrived with his share of logs.

'flatten my cowcatchers i love this already' said toby.

then it happened. toby slipped on the icy track. and just like that his trucks broke off.

'rattle my bell my trucks have broken away!' said toby.

'i'm on it toby' said rodger.

the trucks bumped into him and he brought them back up.

'thanks rodger you really are a helpful engine' said toby.

'just doing my job toby' said rodger.

'what are you doing here anyway' said toby.

'just making sure special engines like you are safe' said rodger.

'that's nice of you well i better be off' said toby.

'see you later toby and stay safe' said rodger.

and with that toby trundled off. soon emily arrived with her trucks of jobi logs. emily admired the new log cabin.

'i hope it's going to be decorated as well' said emily.

then it happened again. emily slipped on the icy rails. and her trucks broke away with ease.

'aye my trucks of logs are getting away!' said emily.

'not for long their not' said rodger.

emily's trucks bumped into him and he brought them back up.

'thanks rodger i thought my logs were done for then' said emily.

'anytime emily' said rodger.

'what are you doing here anyway' said emily.

'just making sure everyone is safe like you' said rodger.

'good job then well i better be off goodbye' said emily.

'see you later emily and take care will you' said rodger.

and with that emily puffed off. for the rest of the day engines went and engines came and for everyone that did rodger was there too to make sure there were no accidents.

later that day thomas and rosie were resting in the yards when a workman came to see them.

'a special train of logs is needed for the log cabin thomas and rosie you two need to take it there' said the workman.

'right away sir' said thomas.

'there's good engines' said the workman.

and he walked away.

'come on rosie let's get going' said thomas.

'actually thomas i was wondering if i could take it by myself' said rosie.

'what!' said thomas.

'you and your friends have taken your own trains up there and i want to as well' said rosie.

'are you sure you want to do that rosie what if you get stuck or something' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas i can take care of myself' said rosie.

'very well then rosie but please be careful' said thomas.

'i will thomas don't worry' said rosie.

and rosie puffed away. soon rosie collected the trucks of logs and set off. soon rosie was making her way through the snowy mountains.

'i don't know why thomas has to worry about me all the time i can take care of myself after all i'm a girl' said rosie.

then there was trouble. as rosie went round a bend she could see a big snowdrift at the bottom of the hill blocking the tracks.

'oh no i need to stop!' said rosie.

rosie slammed on her brakes. but the tracks were very icy and the trucks charged her down the hill. rosie was going too fast. she shut her eyes. rosie crashed into the snowdrift with a bash. rosie tried to reverse out of it but her wheels just slipped. then she tried going forwards. but her wheels just slipped again. rosie started to cry.

'oh no i should of let thomas come with me and now i'm stuck i am a silly engine!' said rosie.

'don't worry old girl' said her driver.

'we will get out of this i'm sure of it' said the fireman.

but rosie wasn't sure of it.

'oh thomas i am sorry' said rosie.

later that evening the fat controller was just leaving his office when the phone rang.

'hello yes this sir topham hatt speaking' said the fat controller.

the message back was blunt and short.

'rosie is what!' said the fat controller.

he put down the phone. then he grabbed his hat and dashed out of the room.

'what's going on sir' said one of his guards.

'one of my engines has gone missing!' said the fat controller.

then they ran to the car. back at tidmouth sheds thomas was wondering where rosie was.

'where's rosie she should be back by now' said thomas.

'she will be back soon thomas' said percy.

just then the fat controller arrived. he looked deeply worried.

'what's the matter sir' said thomas.

'engines i have some bad news rosie has gone missing' said the fat controller.

the engines were shocked. thomas was the most shocked of all.

'this is now a state of emergency every engine must look for her and i will also alert the sodor search and rescue centre about this we must find her' said the fat controller.

'will we be able to find her sir' said thomas.

'i don't know thomas but we will try our best' said the fat controller.

and he walked away. tears started coming out of thomas' eyes.

'thomas are you alright' said edward.

'don't be sad thomas' said henry.

'we will find her' said james.

'and bring her back safely' said toby.

'you don't understand this is all my fault i should of gone with her i should have been there with her and now she's out there all alone and i... i... i didn't want that to happen' said thomas.

the engines were deeply sorry for him.

'don't be upset thomas' said emily.

'rosie will be fine' said gordon.

'thomas we will get rosie back we all will i promise and you can trust me on that because best friends never lie' said percy.

'thank you percy thank you' said thomas.

thomas looked up at the stars.

'rosie i'm sorry and i promise that i will save you' said thomas.

early next morning thomas puffed out of tidmouth sheds. he needed to find out what happened to rosie.

'thomas what are you doing' said percy.

'sorry percy but i need to ask the other engines the last time they saw rosie' said thomas.

and thomas puffed away.

'thomas really wants to find rosie' said percy.

soon thomas was puffing along the mainline.

'don't worry rosie i will find out what happened to you even if i have to ask every engine on sodor to do so' said thomas.

and thomas continued his way. first thomas found boco waiting at a signal.

'hello thomas what's the matter with you this morning' said boco.

'boco did you see rosie yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

'sorry thomas i can't help you there i was working on edward's branchline yesterday' said boco.

'oh right thanks for your help then boco' said thomas.

'see you later thomas and don't worry about rosie i'm sure she's fine' said boco.

and thomas puffed away. next thomas went to brendam docks. salty and porter stopped shunting.

'arrr hello thomas me hearty' said salty.

'can we help you with something' said porter.

'yes you can did rosie come to the docks yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

salty and porter looked at each other.

'arrr sorry me hearty' said salty.

'we haven't seen her thomas' said porter.

'cranky did you see rosie yesterday' called thomas.

'sorry thomas can't help you there anyway i'm too busy to worry about rosie' said cranky.

'thanks for your help anyway you three' said thomas.

'don't fret me hearty' said salty.

'rosie will turn up eventually thomas you'll see' said porter.

and thomas puffed away. next thomas went up to ulfstead castle to see if rosie had been there. samson, stephen and millie came to greet him.

'good morning thomas what brings you up here this early' said stephen.

'you look awfully sad thomas' said millie.

'is it because the fat controller didn't give you a special today' said samson.

'did rosie come to ulfstead castle yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

'sorry thomas she didn't' said stephen.

'rosie didn't come here thomas' said millie.

'i don't remember her coming up here' said samson.

'i see well thanks for your help anyway' said thomas.

'cheer up thomas' said stephen.

'she must be around somewhere' said millie.

'don't lose confidence thomas' said samson.

and thomas puffed away. next thomas went to the dieselworks. the diesel's felt sorry for him.

'hello thomas what seems to be the... um' said den.

'dizzy diesels what he means is what is the matter' said dart.

'you look very sad um why are you sad again?' said sidney.

'did rosie bring something to the dieselworks yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

the diesels looked very confused.

'well i think she did... um wait no' said den.

'what he means is she hasn't been here' said dart.

'i'm sure she is on sodor somewhere' said sidney.

just then arry and bert rolled in. they were cross to see thomas.

'what are you doing ere thomas!' said bert.

'get lost will ya!' said arry.

'with pleasure oily wheels' said thomas.

and as he reversed he blasted steam into their faces. the two diesels were cross.

'the cheek of it' said arry.

'just you wait when i get my buffers on you thomas' said bert.

just then diesel rolled in to.

'stow it you two can't you see that thomas has just lost a friend' said diesel.

arry and bert were speechless. diesel never spoke to them like that before. next thomas went to the steamworks to see if rosie was hiding in there. but all he found was victor and kevin.

'hello thomas my friend what ever is the matter' said victor.

suddenly there was a loud clang.

'kevin! can't you see i'm trying to talk to someone' said victor.

'sorry boss it was the slip of the hook again' said kevin.

kevin drove up to thomas.

'hello thomas do you need a helping hook' said kevin.

'no thanks kevin did rosie come to the steamworks yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

'sorry thomas my friend she didn't' said victor.

'don't worry thomas i'm sure she'll turn up at some point' said kevin.

'i see well thanks for your help anyway you two' said thomas.

'see you later then my friend and cheer up' said victor.

and thomas puffed away. finally thomas went to the sodor search and rescue centre to see if rosie was there. but when thomas arrived rosie was nowhere to be seen. the rescue vehicles felt sorry for him.

'what's up thomas' said flynn.

'you look very sad' said belle.

'i'm trying to find rosie did she come here yesterday afternoon' said thomas.

flynn and belle sighed.

'sorry thomas we haven't seen her' said flynn.

'but we will find her i promise' said belle.

'just keep your high spirits up chap' said harold.

'she will turn up' said captain.

'she has to be on sodor somewhere' said butch.

'don't worry thomas it will be fine' said rocky.

'well thanks for your help anyway' said thomas.

'rosie will be found thomas' said flynn.

'yes thomas she will be' said belle.

and thomas puffed away. as thomas was puffing back to knapford he was still thinking about rosie.

'cinders and ashes this is all my fault i should of gone with rosie and now she is lost oh rosie where are you!' said thomas.

soon thomas arrived at knapford station to collect annie and clarabel. the fat controller was there. he was cross.

'thomas where have you been you are late' said the fat controller.

'sorry sir i woke up early this morning so that i could try and find rosie' said thomas.

the fat controller understood.

'look thomas i know that you miss rosie but if it makes you feel better i have everyone on sodor keeping an out for her as we speak but right now you have work to do' said the fat controller.

'yes sir sorry sir' said thomas.

and the fat controller walked away. annie and clarabel could see that thomas was sad.

'oh dear thomas are you alright' said annie.

'come on you can tell us' said clarabel.

thomas sighed.

'i'm just worried about rosie' said thomas.

'she will show up thomas' said annie.

'just like you always do' said clarabel.

'do you really think so' said thomas.

'would we ever lie to you thomas' said annie.

'we always know what's right thomas' said clarabel.

thomas felt better.

'thanks you two now shall we get going' said thomas.

'of course thomas' said annie.

'but no races this time' said clarabel.

and all three of them laughed as they set off.

i do not own thomas & friends it is owned by HIT.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

spencer was on his way to the duke and duchess's new log cabin. they wanted to see how the work was progressing. spencer was not happy.

'why do the duke and duchess want to see the log cabin now when we can just go to the grand opening and get it over with' said spencer.

'that's enough spencer they just want to see how the works getting on' said his driver.

'well i still think it's a waste of my time' said spencer.

and the silver streamlined engine continued his way. soon spencer arrived at the log cabin construction site.

'this is it?!' said spencer.

the duke and duchess however were very impressed.

'the new log cabin looks splendid' said the duke.

'it's perfect for our christmas holiday' said the duchess.

then there was trouble. spencer slipped on the icy rails and bashed into some trucks.

'ouch flatten my rods who left these here' said spencer.

'steady spencer' said the driver.

just then rodger came over.

'hello are you alright' said rodger.

'no i'm not who are you' said spencer.

'i'm rodger the rescue engine and you are' said spencer.

'i'm spencer the duke and duchess of boxford's private engine' said spencer.

'so your this spencer i have been hearing about' said rodger.

'what's that supposed to mean' said spencer.

'nothing really' said rodger.

'so you rescue engines do you' said spencer.

'of course i do' said rodger.

'well i bet your not very good at it then' said spencer.

'i bet you i am' said rodger.

'your just a silly little tank engine who thinks he is great at everything' said spencer.

'i didn't say that' said rodger.

'oh yes you did you little cheek' said spencer.

spencer's driver rang the bell.

'that's enough gossip spencer we need to go to knapford station now' said his driver.

'knapford station?!' said spencer.

'that's right the duke and duchess need to speak with the fat controller' said his driver.

'we are never going back to the summer house in this rate' said spencer.

'love your bell spencer maybe you should become a rescue engine like me' said rodger.

'absolutely not you little cheek!' said spencer.

and with that spencer stormed off. rodger just rolled his eyes.

'what a pompous engine he's the type that is just minutes away from trouble' said rodger.

soon spencer arrived at knapford station to let the duke and duchess off. he was very cross about it.

'now stay here spencer and no running off again' said the duke.

'we will be back shortly spencer' said the duchess.

and they headed inside.

'this is just typical' said spencer.

'what's the matter now spencer' said murdoch.

'complaining again spencer' said gordon.

'the duke and duchess keeping making me go out and i want a rest' said spencer.

'but spencer moving around all the time is good for your wheels' said murdoch.

'especially when you are pulling the express' said gordon.

'you really useful engine make me sick to the firebox just because you like working hard doesn't mean i do' said spencer.

gordon and murdoch just rolled their eyes. at last the duke and duchess came back.

'back to the summer house please spencer' said the duke.

spencer was delighted.

'right away sir off we go' said spencer.

then there was trouble. spencer was so impatient to leave that he didn't notice that his signal was still red. neville was coming the other way.

'spencer stop your signal is still red!' cried murdoch.

'stop right now spencer!' cried gordon.

'what!?' said spencer.

spencer looked up and saw the red signal. then he saw neville coming towards him.

'get out of the way!' said neville.

'flatten my rods!' said spencer.

spencer slammed on his brakes but the icy rails surged him on. neville slammed on his brakes as hard as he could. both engines shut their eyes. the duke and duchess were wondering what was going on. neville switched tracks trying to get out of spencer's way. but it was too late. with a biff and a bash spencer hit neville's trucks. the trucks bounced off the tracks. neville was cross. and so was everyone else.

'spencer what the heck do you think you are doing!' said neville.

'shut up neville it was an accident!' said spencer.

his buffers had been badly dented.

'what have you done spencer' said gordon.

'you have blocked the line' said murdoch.

'and damaged my trucks' said neville.

'what about my damaged buffers' said spencer.

the duke and duchess were very cross.

'spencer what is the meaning of this' said the duke.

'you could of hurt someone spencer' said the duchess.

spencer blushed with embarrassment.

'i'll phone the sodor search and rescue centre' muttered the stationmaster.

meanwhile at the rescue centre the alarms went off.

'at last another rescue' said belle.

'what's the situation rocky' said flynn.

'spencer has had an accident at knapford station and has blocked the line' said rocky.

'right rocky ready then flynn' said belle.

'ready to rescue belle' said flynn.

and they turned on their sirens and raced off. soon flynn and belle arrived on scene. the situation wasn't that serious harvey arrived to help put neville's trucks back the line and flynn as coupled up to spencer to take him to the steamworks.

'how did you manage this spencer' said belle.

'yes it's a bit silly to be honest spencer' said flynn.

'neville was on my line' said spencer.

'spencer crashed into me on purpose' said neville.

'that's enough spencer' said the duke.

'we have had enough of your excuses' said the duchess.

'what's your take on this murdoch' said flynn.

'well the way i see it spencer was too impatient to leave and didn't watch the red signal i tried to tell him to stop of course but he just slipped on the rails and therefore hit neville' said murdoch.

'yes that sounds just about right' said gordon.

'i see' said belle.

'come on let's get this sorted' said flynn.

soon neville's trucks were back on the rails and neville moved out of the way. flynn was coupled up to spencer to take him to the steamworks to be repaired. belle was coupled up to the coaches.

'don't worry duke and duchess i will take you to the summer house' said belle.

'thank you belle' said the duke.

'you are a really helpful rescue engine' said the duchess.

'you have got to be joking a rescue engine taking the duke and duchess!' said spencer.

'is there a problem with that spencer' said flynn.

'oh no no, no problem' said spencer.

'that's what we thought anyway you need to go to the steamworks and get your buffers repaired' said belle.

and with that belle puffed off.

'come on then spencer' said flynn.

'what a terrible day this has turned out to be' said spencer.

and flynn pulled him away.

'and good riddance that's what i say' said gordon.

'that spencer just doesn't learn' said murdoch.

'no he doesn't' said neville.

and the three engines set off with their respective trains.

* * *

at the sodor clay pits bill and ben were having a whistle blowing contest. they were trying to see whose whistle was the loudest.

'listen to this one bill' said ben.

he blew a loud whistle.

'no ben mine's better just listen' said bill.

'no mines the loudest' said ben.

'no mines the loudest' said bill.

just then timothy came over.

'stop blowing your whistles really loudly you two you are going to cause an avalanche!' said timothy.

'why don't you two help me load some trucks instead there's plenty of digging to do here you know' said marion.

'no thank you marion' said ben.

'me and bill are still playing' said bill.

'no more you two it's time to go back to work' said timothy.

'no way listen to this everybody' said ben.

'BEN NO!' cried the others.

ben blew his whistle extra loud. then there was trouble. everything around them started shaking and shuddering.

'whoops' said ben.

'ben what have you done!' said bill.

'hit the deck everyone!' said marion.

'it's an avalanche!' said timothy.

'an aval what?!' said the twins.

just then snow started coming down the clay walls. it was heading for bill and ben.

'yikes!' said ben.

'save us!' said bill.

'out of the way you two!' said timothy.

timothy charged forwards and biffed the twins out of the way. just as the snow crashed on top of him.

'oh my goodness' said marion.

'TIMOTHY!' cried ben.

'bust my buffers what have we done' said bill.

'quick we have to do something' said ben.

'i have an idea i will go to the sodor search and rescue centre stay here' said bill.

'please hurry bill' said marion.

'i will be fast as fast' said bill.

and bill raced away. the twins had never felt so serious in their whole lives. meanwhile at the sodor search and rescue centre the rescue vehicles were resting when suddenly bill raced in.

'what's the matter bill' said belle.

'this isn't a trick is it' said flynn.

'no it's not a trick timothy has just been buried by an avalanche at the clay pits you have to save him' said bill.

'don't panic bill we are on our way' said rocky.

'ready flynn' said belle.

'ready to rescue belle' said flynn.

they turned on their sirens and raced off. bill was coupled up to rocky and raced after them. at last belle, flynn and rocky arrived on scene. poor marion was crying her eyes out in the corner of the clay pits.

'oh timothy poor poor timothy!' cried marion.

bill and ben thought she was being very silly for her age.

'i hope timothy is alright' said bill.

'this is all my fault bill i shouldn't have whistled so loud' said ben.

'don't worry ben it was just an accident i think' said bill.

'hang on in there timothy' said belle.

'we will have you out in no time' said flynn.

'then i will lift you back to safety don't fret' said rocky.

at last timothy was dug out of the snow. rocky then lifted him out and back onto the other line. marion raced over to him.

'oh timothy i was so worried about you are you alright' said marion.

'i am okay but now i'm really cold' said timothy.

'you will be fine timothy' said belle.

'you just need to get steamed up again' said flynn.

'at least you are out in the fresh air again' said rocky.

bill and ben puffed up with shamed faces.

'we are very sorry timothy' said ben.

'we should have stopped whistling when you told us to' said bill.

timothy smiled.

'but i'm proud of you bill you did the right thing to alert the rescue centre and that makes you a very good engine' said bill.

'you mean it timothy' said bill.

'of course i do' said timothy.

'you hear that bill your a hero' said ben.

'your a credit to the clay pits' said marion.

'and you deserve lots of praise too' said flynn.

and everyone blasted their horn and whistles. bill just smiled.

'it's nice to be called a hero' said bill.

* * *

the sodor construction company was busy building new homes for the spring season. but there was lot's of work to do and the snow was making it difficult. max and monty the dump truck twins were fed up.

'it's too cold out here' said max.

'my bumpers have got icicles hanging off them' said monty.

'i have an idea maybe we can have a race that will warm us up' said max.

'great idea bro' said monty.

max and monty revved their engines.

'on your marks... get set...' said max.

'go!' said monty and he shot off.

'hey that's not fair i wasn't ready' said max and he raced after his brother.

max and monty sped on.

'i'm in the lead' said monty.

'not for much longer your not' said max.

the twins raced past alfie.

'out of the way you little green elf' said max.

'i'm not a little green elf' said alfie.

then they darted past jack.

'out of the way you little red tractor' said monty.

'be careful will you' said jack.

next they rumbled past oliver.

'out of the way you old digger' said max.

'be careful you two' snapped oliver.

patrick the cement mixer had just layed down some cement when suddenly. max and monty raced through it.

SPLAT.

cement went everywhere and it even went on patrick. patrick was fuming.

'my beautiful concrete you two are going to pay for that' said patrick.

'sorry mixer wheels' said monty.

kelly the crane was just lifting a steel girder when suddenly. max and monty roared past causing her to drop the steel girder.

'hit the deck!' cried kelly.

BANG.

the steel girder landed in front of a workman. the workman was so shocked that he fainted.

'you two are going to hurt someone in the minute' said kelly.

'watch out clumsy hook' said max.

and they raced on. miss jenny was in her caravan looking at some important paperwork when suddenly. max and monty raced past. miss jenny was so surprised that she dropped the papers. she ran to the window.

'aye not again why are those two always causing trouble' said miss jenny.

she grabbed her hard hat and ran outside. max and monty were still racing around.

'i'm going to win max' said monty.

'no way i am' said max.

'watch out for the ice you two' said byron.

but it was too late. max and monty slipped on the ice and went out of control. they spun round like a top until they fell into a frozen river. they tried to reverse out but it was no use. they were as good as stuck.

'i'm stuck' said max.

'i'm even more stuck than you' said monty.

the other machines gasped.

'trailers and flatbeds' said nelson.

'bump my bucket' said ned.

'oh my word you silly trucks' said isobella.

'now that's what i call busting a move' said buster.

'you two are in for it now' said nigel.

just then jack and alfie came over and so did miss jenny. she was cross.

'why are you two always getting into trouble' said miss jenny.

'it was max's idea' said monty.

'no way it was yours' said max.

'i don't care who's idea it was you two are in big trouble this time' said miss jenny.

suddenly there was a loud cracking noise.

'what in the world is that' said miss jenny.

'uh miss jenny i think we have a serious problem' said jack.

'a very big problem' said alfie.

'what sort of problem' said miss jenny.

'the ice on the river is starting to break if we don't get monty and max if it it will turn into a raging stream' said jack.

'get us the blazes off this thing' said max.

'do something' said monty.

'what are we going to do' said alfie.

'there's only one thing we can do' said jack.

'we need to call the sodor search and rescue centre' said miss jenny.

and she ran to the nearest phone. soon at the rescue centre the alarms went off. the rescue vehicles were ready to save.

'what's going on now' said belle.

'what's the problem rocky' said flynn.

'monty and max have fallen into a frozen stream and now it is in danger off breaking' said rocky.

'it looks like a job for you butch' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn i'm on it' said butch.

and he raced away with his tow hook ready.

'do us proud butch' said belle.

soon butch arrived on the scene.

'what seems to be the problem then' said butch.

'max and monty have fallen into the river and none of us are strong enough to pull them out' said jack.

'i can't pull them out either' said alfie.

'don't look at me i'm not doing it and i am not risking ruining my paintwork' said isobella.

'hurry it up will you' said max.

'we don't want to drown so get a move on' said monty.

'okay you two keep your bumpers on i'm coming' said butch.

soon butch was hooked up to the two trucks.

'ready you two' said butch.

'yes yes just hurry up' said max.

'i can't take the suspense anymore' said monty.

'right here goes nothing' said butch.

butch revved his engine. he tugged and pulled as hard as he could. butch groaned. monty and max watched as the cracks got bigger and bigger. they were scared. butch tugged even harder. the pack cheered him on.

'go butch' said kelly.

'don't give up butch' said oliver.

'you can do it butch' said isobella.

at last with one might tug butch pulled max and monty back to safety. just as the ice gave way. the water raged down the bank. monty and max were happy not to be in it.

'thank you butch' said max.

'yeah you were great' said monty.

'it's all in the job you two' said butch.

'hurray for butch' said jack.

'the hero of the roads' said alfie.

the rest of the pack honked their horns in celebration. butch blushed.

'i hope you two have learnt your lesson now as for your punishment i will discuss it with you later' said miss jenny.

'yes miss jenny' said max.

'we won't be careless again' said monty.

just then there was a loud crash.

'now what' said miss jenney.

'help i'm stuck' cried ned.

'ned you clumsy klutz you have just ruined my concrete again' said patrick.

'oops sorry patrick' said ned.

'looks like ned needs saving now' said jack.

'it just isn't his day' said alfie.

'not another rescue it's going to be a long day' said butch.

and everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

at the blue mountain quarry once again the little engines were hard at work. the snow never stopped the little engines. they pulled and shunted trucks into place. owen and merrick lifted and loaded. and the sounds of pistons pumping echoed everywhere. the quarry had never been so busy.

'there's nothing like working hard' said skarloey.

'my pistons are pumping' said rheneas.

'i have never felt so busy' said sir handel.

'what we need is another diesel around here' said rusty.

'not another one haven't we got enough diesels as it is' said duncan.

'running around the quarry is great fun' said luke.

'going down next stop ground floor still awake merrick' said owen.

'of course i'm still awake i have never been so busy' said merrick.

just then luke blew his whistle. suddenly everything started to shake. all the engines stopped what they were doing.

'what's happening' said sir handel.

'so much for having a good day' said rusty.

'luke what did you do' said duncan.

'before you even ask it was not me' said luke.

suddenly snow started coming down.

'swingin' hooks' said merrick.

'what the devil' said owen.

'take cover everybody it's an avalanche' said skarloey.

all of the little engines puffed away from the danger. but the snow didn't land on the bottom it landed on the top floor instead.

'freeze my engine that was a close one' said rusty.

then there was even more trouble. they all heard a whistle.

'oh no it's peter sam' said skarloey.

'that's not all skarloey he's heading for the snow drift' said owen.

'quick sound the alarms' said rusty.

the alarms sounded. peter sam could hear them but he didn't know what was wrong.

'what's going on now it better not be another rock slide' said peter sam.

as peter sam entered the quarry he could see the snow drift blocking the tracks.

'fizzling fireboxes i have got to stop' said peter sam.

peter sam slammed on his brakes. but it was no use. his wheels slipped on the ice.

'STOP PETER SAM STOP!' cried the engines.

'oh no helllllp i can't' cried peter sam.

peter sam crashed into the snow and bounced off the tracks. he was now dangling over the quarry cliffs. peter sam hardly dared puff. the other engines were shocked.

'HELP ME PLEASE!' cried peter sam.

'what are we going to do' said sir handel.

'who are we going to call' said luke.

'i know we need to call the sodor search and rescue centre' said skarloey.

and with that his driver ran to a phone booth. at the sodor search and rescue centre the alarms sounded off.

'now what is it' said belle.

'what have you got for us rocky' said flynn.

'it's from the blue mountain quarry peter sam has come off the rails and is in danger of falling off a cliff' said rocky.

'we can't rescue him if he's on a cliff' said belle.

'don't worry belle i know someone who can harold it's time to fly' said flynn.

'don't worry chaps i am on my way' said harold.

and with that harold flew away to save.

'go harold' said belle.

'make us proud harold' said flynn.

meanwhile back at the quarry peter sam was still dangling.

'CAN SOMEONE JUST GET ME DOWN ALREADY!' said peter sam.

'we can't laddie' said duncan.

'don't worry peter sam help is on it's way' said rusty.

'just hold on' said skarloey.

'i can't hold on i am going to fall' said peter sam.

'with a big splat' said sir handel.

'SIR HANDEL!' said the other engines.

'what it was just a joke' said sir handel.

just then there was the sound of buzzing. then harold buzzed in.

'it's harold' said rusty.

'he's come to save the day' said luke.

'go harold' said rheneas.

harold flew over to peter sam.

'don't worry peter sam chap i'll have you back on the rails in no time' said harold.

'just hurry up will you' said peter sam.

'okay chap keep your funnel on' said harold.

peter sam's driver and fireman put harold's safety bars underneath peter sam's buffer beams. then they put their thumbs up to give harold permission to start lifting.

'hold on tight chap' said harold.

'i would do if i had hands' said peter sam.

and with a groan and a splutter harold lifted peter sam off the cliff. peter sam screamed as he looked down.

'don't worry peter sam I've got you' said harold.

'i bet you have' called peter sam.

'hold on then we are going down' said harold.

harold started going down. at last peter sam was back on the ground and back on the rails. the little engines tooted and cheered. and so did the workers. peter sam was happy to be on the ground again.

'that was the most terrifying experience of my life' said peter sam.

'never mind peter sam at least your safe now' said skarloey.

'i guess so thanks harold' said peter sam.

'think nothing of it chaps glad to be of service to you' said harold.

'you saved the day again harold' said owen.

'you are the hero of the skies' said merrick.

'and a real credit' said skarloey.

'i have to agree with you there skarloey' said a voice.

it was the thin controller.

'hello sir what brings you here' said skarloey.

'i have come to congratulate harold of course he saved one of my engines and for that i am very grateful thank you harold you really are a really useful helicopter' said the thin controller.

harold smiled.

'thank you sir i better be off now can't hover around all day see you later chaps' said harold.

and he flew away. the thin controller turned to his engines.

'so who is going to tell me how this happened then' he said.

'don't look at me' said sir handel.

''aye don't look at me either'' said duncan.

all eyes turned to luke.

'hey i didn't whistle that loud' muttered luke.

'oh dear i need a holiday' said the thin controller. and everyone laughed.

* * *

duck the great western engine was taking trucks of ballast to the docks. he was making good time.

'the sooner i get to the docks the sooner i can go back for more ballast if cranky's not in a bad mood today that is' said duck.

and the great western engine continued his way. soon duck was approaching gordon's hill.

'oh dear not this hill again' said duck.

duck made a good run for it. the ballast trucks started to get very heavy. they tried to drag duck back but he wouldn't have it. duck huffed and pulled and pulled and huffed. his face was as red as james.

'must get to the docks must get to the docks' said duck.

at last duck reached the top. he was tired but triumphant.

'now that's how it was done on the great western railway!' said duck.

then there was trouble. suddenly there was a big bang coming from duck. his brakes had snapped and now he was a runaway. duck started to go faster and faster down the other side of the hill.

'oh dearie me this is not great western style at all' said duck.

duck reached the bottom and went flying around a bend. he nearly dived off the rails. but the worst was yet to come. oliver and toad the brake van were taking trucks of oil. suddenly oliver saw duck heading right for him.

'what the heck!' said oliver.

'is there a problem mr. oliver!' said toad.

'yes a serious one!' said oliver.

'oliver look out!' cried duck.

oliver shut his eyes. the signalman switched the points and duck went on to another track. oliver opened his eyes.

'that was too close to call' said oliver.

'was that mr. duck by any chance mr. oliver' said toad.

'yes it was toad and he nearly hit us i think he's in trouble' said oliver.

'so i see mr. oliver' said toad.

oliver stayed where he was. meanwhile donald and douglas the scottish twins were pulling a goods train. suddenly they saw duck heading right for them.

'aye what does duck think he's doing!' said douglas.

'aye good scott he's going to crash right into us!' said donald.

'watch out you two!' cried duck.

the twins shut their eyes waiting for the crash. another signalman switched the points and duck raced past. the twins opened their eyes.

'aye that was a close one eh donal' said douglas.

'aye you can say that again i hope duck is gonna be okay' said donald.

and with that the twins stayed where they were. meanwhile samson the proud engine was taking new flowers to ulfstead castle. suddenly he saw duck heading straight for him.

'duck what do you think you are doing i have a special delivery to make!' said samson.

'samson get out of the way i can't stop!' cried duck.

'huh i'm not going too' said samson.

but as duck got closer samson could see that he really couldn't stop and started to panic.

'on second thought i think moving would be a great idea!' said samson.

and he reversed back as fast as he could. duck was catching up.

'get out of the way samson get out of the way please!' said duck.

'i'm trying but its not very easy when i'm trying to keep my flowers in one piece!' said samson.

just then samson puffed into a siding and duck zoomed past.

'and next time tell me that your brakes are broken honestly engines today!' said samson.

and after that he stayed where he was. duck was still racing out of control on the line.

'oh me oh my i really want to stop now someone please HELLLLLP!' cried duck.

at the sodor search and rescue centre the alarm sounded again.

'now what is it' said belle.

'what's the situation now rocky' said flynn.

'duck's brakes have broken and now he is a runaway on the mainline' called rocky.

'i think you should have this one flynn' said belle.

'right away belle right race to the rescue' said flynn.

flynn turned on his siren and raced off. out on the mainline duck was still racing down the tracks.

'i don't like this anymore this is not great western at all!' said duck.

just then he heard sirens wailing. then flynn raced up beside him.

'flynn thank goodness your here' said duck.

'don't panic duck i'll stop you just hold on' said flynn.

'i am holding on' said duck.

'listen to me duck i'm going to roll in front of you and stop you' said flynn.

'please hurry' said duck.

flynn boldly changed tracks and was now in front of runaway duck.

'here goes nothing i better not get any dents from this' said flynn.

flynn slowed down until duck buffered up to the back of him. then flynn screeched his brakes on determined to stop duck. then there was trouble. percy was coming the other way pulling the mail.

'bust my buffers' said percy.

'percy look out stop' said flynn.

percy slammed on his brakes. flynn put his brakes on even harder. duck shut his eyes. percy and flynn stopped just in time. percy's mail trucks bumped into him and parcels bounced and toppled over inside them. duck opened his eyes. flynn sighed proudly.

'thank you flynn you saved me' said duck.

'just doing my job duck' said flynn.

'bust my buffers duck are you alright' said percy.

'i'm fine percy but the same can't be said with your mail' said duck.

'that's okay i'm just glad we didn't crash' said percy.

'me too percy' said duck.

'well i for one am just happy that i didn't get any dents not like i'm being james or anything' said flynn.

and all three engines laughed. but flynn was just happy that he had saved the day again.

* * *

paxton the diesel was delivering blue quarry rock to brendam docks. owen had been having trouble with his winches and now paxton had to be quick to get to the docks.

'i must get to the docks with the quarry rock otherwise cranky will get very cross not to mention the fat controller' said paxton.

and the young diesel continued his way. then there was trouble. paxton didn't know that a puddle of oil was on the tracks. suddenly paxton saw it.

'where did that come from!' said paxton.

paxton slammed on his brakes. but it was too late. paxton hit the oil and it went all over his wheels. some of it went all over his face too.

'yuck this stuff is horrible!' said paxton.

then there was even more trouble. paxton tried to stop but he couldn't. the oil had made his wheels very slippery and sticky. paxton was out of control.

'oh no this isn't good help help i can't stop!' said paxton.

paxton skidded along. diesel was busy taking trucks of fuel when suddenly he saw paxton coming right for him.

'paxton what do you think your doing!' said diesel.

'diesel get out of the way i can't stop!' said paxton.

'uh oh' said diesel.

diesel raced back as fast as he could. he didn't stop until he raced into a siding. paxton shot past.

'what ever is paxton doing now' said diesel.

meanwhile derek was delivering trucks of bricks when suddenly he saw paxton coming his way.

'paxton what are you doing!' said derek.

'derek watch out i can't stop!' said paxton.

'oh my goodness i better get moving!' said derek.

derek reversed back as fast as his engine would let him. he didn't stop until he was in the safety of the siding. paxton slipped and slided past.

'why is it always the posh diesels that get into a fix' said derek.

paxton was still sliding along.

'oh my i wish something would stop me' said paxton.

just then paxton saw a big snowdrift on the tracks ahead.

'that's sure to stop me' said paxton.

but it didn't. paxton smashed into the snow and charged on through. he was covered in snow.

'oh no that didn't stop me at all and now i'm in a real mess!' said paxton.

paxton could see that he was getting closer to the docks.

'if i don't stop soon i'll cause a big crash help!' said paxton.

back at the rescue centre the alarms went off yet again.

'not another runaway train' said belle.

'what's the trouble rocky' said flynn.

'paxton's wheels are covered in oil and he can't stop and he is heading for brendam docks' called rocky.

'belle you should go this time' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn i'll save him off i go' said belle.

and she rang her big belle and dashed off. meanwhile out on the open track paxton was still skidding along.

'i don't like this anymore' said paxton.

just then he heard the sound of pistons pumping and a bell ringing. then belle raced up beside him.

'belle your here!' said paxton.

'of course i am don't worry paxton i'll stop you' said belle.

'please be quick' said paxton.

'paxton i am going to change tracks and then i'll try and slow you down' said belle.

belle changed tracks and was now in front of paxton. she slowed down until paxton was behind her. then she put on her brakes. paxton was worried. but belle was determined. but brendam docks was now just up ahead. at the docks salty and porter were still shunting. and cranky was still lifting and loading.

'it's very cold up here today' said cranky.

'maybe it's because of how grumpy you are' said porter.

'arrr me hearty shall i sing us a cheery tune' said salty.

'no thank you' cranky snorted.

just then they heard a whistle. then belle and paxton came racing into the docks.

'look out runaway coming through' said belle.

'hey look out down there' said cranky.

'shiver me axles there going to hit us' said salty.

'abandon dock yard' said porter.

'oh my i can't bear to look' said paxton.

belle put on her brakes even harder. she stopped in the nick of time. giving salty a slight bump. belle had done it.

'well done belle you did it' said paxton.

'arrr good show me hearty' said salty.

'i thought we were goners then' said porter.

'hello would someone mind telling me what's going on here!' said cranky.

'for your information cranky belle just saved my life' said paxton.

'so i can see' said cranky.

'by the way cranky i brought you some more stones' said paxton.

'oh paxton you shouldn't have' said cranky.

and everyone in the docks laughed. belle was just happy that she made it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

whiff was just leaving the waste dump with some empty trucks to collect rubbish. just then scruff puffed up.

'hello there whiff where are you off to' said scruff.

'i just need to go and collect some more rubbish scruff can you take care of the shunting until i get back' said whiff.

'sure thing whiff let's get scrunching' said scruff.

scruff reversed away and whiff left the waste dump for the mainline. soon whiff was puffing through the snowy countryside.

'i hope the snow hasn't covered the rubbish otherwise i'll go back to the dump with nothing' said whiff.

and whiff continued his way. soon whiff found some rubbish lying beside the line.

'ahha there's some rubbish' said whiff.

whiff stopped and his driver and fireman went to put the rubbish in the trucks. meanwhile molly was busy taking passengers. there were lots of passengers and molly was making good time. suddenly molly could see that whiff had stopped in front of her. molly blew her whistle trying to get his attention.

'i wonder where that whistling is coming from?' said whiff.

molly slammed on her brakes. but it was too late. she biffed right into the back of whiff's trucks. whiff was bumped forwards.

'bust my buffers' said whiff.

then there was even more trouble. whiff tried to put on his brakes but he did it to fast and his brakes broke. whiff was out of control.

'oh no my brakes are broken somebody help me' said whiff.

his driver and fireman tried to get to him but they were too late.

'oh no' said the driver.

'our engine' said the fireman.

molly was horrified. whiff was scared.

'oh no look out runaway rubbish engine coming through' said whiff.

emily was pulling her coaches when suddenly she saw whiff racing down the other track.

'emily help me' said whiff.

'what on earth' said emily.

whiff raced past and rubbish went all over emily.

'sorry emily' said whiff.

'yuck i'm all covered in rubbish' said emily.

gordon was thundering down the line pulling the express. suddenly he saw whiff racing down the other track.

'whiff what are you doing' said gordon.

'gordon help my brakes are broken' said whiff.

whiff raced past and rubbish went flying into gordon.

'so sorry gordon' said whiff.

'oh the indignity i'm covered in rubbish' said gordon.

at maron station passengers were waiting for their next train to arrive. suddenly they saw whiff racing towards the station.

'get away from the platform runaway train coming' said whiff.

whiff dashed through the station and rubbish went all over the passengers. the passengers were surprised.

'whoops sorry everyone' said whiff.

'my new dress' cried a woman.

'my hat' said a man.

'oh no not my new trousers' cried another man.

but still whiff went on.

'i don't like this anymore all i wanted to do was get more rubbish and now i'm a runaway HELLLLLP! cried whiff.

at the sodor search and rescue centre the news about whiff's runaway spread.

'let me guess is it another runaway train' said belle.

'what seems to be the situation rocky' said flynn.

'molly has bumped into whiff and whiff's brakes are broken and now he can't stop' said rocky.

'i think we should both go this time belle' said flynn.

'good idea flynn come on let's get to the rescue' said belle.

and flynn and belle raced off. meanwhile whiff was still out of control and racing down the tracks.

'this is even worst than having a wash down' said whiff.

just then he heard sirens and a bell. then flynn and belle raced up alongside him.

'you two got here fast' said whiff.

'of course we did we are rescue vehicles' said flynn.

'concentrate flynn' said belle.

'right belle you go at the back and i'll go at the front' said flynn.

'sounds like a plan' said belle.

'hurry you two' said whiff.

flynn changed tracks and slowed down until whiff was right behind him. belle changed tracks and was coupled up to the brake van.

'ready flynn' said belle.

'ready belle let's do it' said flynn.

both engines put on their brakes as hard as they could. then there was trouble. james was coming the other way with a goods train.

'james look out' cried flynn.

'woah driver stop the train' said james.

james slammed on his brakes. flynn and belle put on theirs even harder.

'it's going to be a close flynn' said belle.

luckily james stopped just in time and so did flynn and belle.

'flatten my funnel that was a close one' said james.

'thank you belle and thank you too flynn' said whiff.

'your welcome whiff' said flynn.

'just be careful next time whiff remember rule 55' said belle.

'what's rule 55?' said whiff.

'never stop on the middle of the line!' they both said.

'even i know that' boasted james.

'says the red engine who once blocked the track in henry's tunnel because he was painted pink' said whiff.

'thanks a lot for reminding me whiff' snorted james.

and everyone laughed. but flynn and belle laughed most of all knowing that they had saved whiff from a very messy situation.

* * *

connor and caitlin the two streamlined engines were busy bringing more passengers from the mainland. the two engines were up to a race.

'care for a race to ulfstead castle caitlin' said connor.

'your on connor' said caitlin.

both engines went faster. they roared over vicerstown bridge.

'hey steady you two' called the bridge control man.

next they zoomed past some farmers covering them in snow.

'you foolish engines' said one.

'look what you've done to our new straw' said the second.

'so much for getting ready for the spring' said the third.

next connor and caitlin raced past trevor the traction engine covering him and his driver in snow.

'racing louts!' called trevor.

'you can say that again trevor' said jem cole getting snow off him.

next connor and caitlin thundered past shalen covering her in snow.

'you silly great engines!' called shalen.

'never mind old girl let's just deliver our train and get to the wash down' said her driver.

connor and caitlin were still racing along. first connor took the lead.

'i win again caitlin' said connor.

then caitlin took the lead.

'no connor i'm gonna win' said caitlin.

then there was trouble. there was a snowdrift up ahead blocking the tracks.

'connor stop!' cried caitlin.

'you two Caitlin!' cried connor.

both engines slammed on their brakes. but it was too late. connor and caitlin crashed into the snow. both engines tried to reverse out but they were as good as stuck. and so were the passengers. they were cross.

'oh bother' said a man.

'we are going to miss the castle' said a woman.

'so much for a family day out' said another man.

'maybe racing wasn't such a good idea after all' said connor.

'no it wasn't connor and now thanks to you we're stuck and our passengers are very cross with us' said caitlin.

soon hiro and sam arrived to try and free the two big engines. soon they were both coupled up to the engines.

'ready hiro partner' said sam.

'ready my good friend' said hiro.

and with that both engines started to pull. they pulled and hauled and hauled and pulled. but it was no use. they could not pull them out.

'oh great' said connor.

'well that worked' said caitlin.

'there must be another engine that can help us out' said sam.

just then they heard a whistle. then rodger the rescue engine arrived.

'i thought i could hear trouble over here' said rodger.

'hello there partner you can help us out if you wish but i don't think we will be strong enough' said sam.

'yes you can't get us out' said connor.

'oh dear we are going to be stuck forever' said caitlin.

'not if we work together' said rodger.

'nice choice of words there partner' said sam.

soon rodger's winch was attached to connor and caitlin. hiro and sam were coupled up behind rodger.

'ready back there' said rodger.

'we sure are partner' said sam.

'just hurry up' said connor.

'our pistons are freezing up' said caitlin.

and with that the three engines pulled as hard as they could. they heaved and puffed and puffed and heaved. and at last the two streamlined engines were free. the passengers cheered.

'nice plan partner' said sam.

'very well done my little friend' said hiro.

'thanks you two' said rodger.

'you saved us rodger' said caitlin.

'any time you two' said rodger.

'i don't believe it a tank engine managed to pull me out of a snowdrift just you wait when the other mainland engines here of this i will be a laughing stock' said connor.

'connor he can hear you you know' said caitlin.

'what oh right sorry thanks you for saving us rodger' said connor.

'that's alright my good friend' said rodger.

and everyone laughed. even connor and caitlin.

* * *

arry and bert the sodor ironworks diesels were resting when the fat controller arrived on winston.

'arry and bert i need you two to go to the wellsworth scrapyard and collect the trucks of scrap then i want you to bring them back here' said the fat controller.

arry and bert were cross.

'why do we have to do it sir' said bert.

'we were having a nice rest' said arry.

'edward has broken down so i want you two to go down there for him' said the fat controller.

'can't you get boco to do it instead sir' said bert.

'really useful engine don't argue and that goes for you two as well' said the fat controller.

and he drove away. arry and bert started to complain.

'that stupid edward' said bert.

'it's high time that old clanked out steamie was scrapped giving us more work to do come let's get this over with' said arry.

'alright let's go' said bert.

and the two diesels left the sodor ironworks company. soon arry and bert were rolling along the mainline. but they were still not happy.

'stupid steamies all they ever do is give us more work to do' said bert.

'oh stow it bert your complaining is giving me a headache' said arry.

bert gave arry a bump.

'oi what was that for' said arry.

'for telling me to shut up that's what' said bert.

and the two grumpy diesels continued their way. presently they were coming to a hill.

'full throttle bert' said arry.

'right' said bert.

arry and bert started to climb. the tracks were very icy and slippery.

'stop dragging bert' said arry.

'i'm not your going to fast' said bert.

'i am not going too fast' said arry.

'oh yes you are i can't keep up with ya' said bert.

'stop complaining and more pushing' said arry.

'stop speeding up and more letting me catch up you mean' said bert.

just then shalen went past down the other track.

'you might want to be careful when getting to the top you two the tracks are icy' said shalen.

'leave us alone steamie' said arry.

'yeah we don't need you to boss us about' said bert.

shalen was cross.

'what rude diesels' said shalen.

at last arry and bert reached the top.

'see i told you we would make it you were just worried' said arry.

'i was not' said bert.

then there was trouble. at the bottom of the hill a train of tar wagons were waiting and arry and bert were on the same line.

'bert brakes' said arry.

'put my brakes on why' said bert.

'we are going to crash' said arry.

the two diesels put on their brakes. but it was no use. the tracks were too icy for them. arry and bert went faster and faster down the icy hill. they shut their eyes in horror. with a bash and a crash arry and bert hit the tar wagons. tar went flying in the air and splatted down all over arry and bert. the two diesels were covered in sticky black liquid.

'bert you stupid klutz' said arry.

'no arry your the stupid klutz not me' said bert.

just then they heard a whistle. then shalen arrived after hearing the crash.

'what did i just tell you two the tracks are icy didn't you even hear me' said shalen.

'we were ignoring you' said arry.

'you put these here didn't you' said bert.

'i did no such thing and if you two are going to speak to me like that then why should i help you' said shalen.

shalen was about to chuff away when the two diesels called.

'okay okay we are sorry' said arry.

'can you please take us back to the dieselworks' said bert.

shalen thought for a moment.

'so now you want my help alright then let's sort you out' said shalen.

so shalen moved the tar wagons out of the way then she was coupled up to arry and bert. then she set off for the dieselworks. soon shalen arrived at the dieselworks. the fat controller was there and he was very annoyed with arry and bert. den and dart were not happy either.

'dizzy diesels look at the state of you two' said dart.

'now me and dart have to spend the rest of the day cleaning you two' said den.

'i did try to worn them sir but they just ignored me' said shalen.

'arry and bert you two have caused confusion and delay yet again this time i am very cross with you' said the fat controller.

'yes sir' said arry.

'sorry about that sir' said bert.

the fat controller sighed.

'shalen can you get the trucks of scrap instead' said the fat controller.

'i would be happy to sir' said shalen.

and she puffed happily away.

'you two however i am not impressed with when you are repaired you will shunt trucks here for the rest of the week' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir we will fix them' said den.

'and have them shunting in no time isn't that right you two' said dart.

arry and bert groaned to themselves.

'thank you den and dart oh what a day' said the fat controller.

and he drove away. later that day the fat controller was in his office looking at some paperwork.

'after all the accidents that have been happening this week i am surprised that i am still in this chair' said the fat controller.

he looked up at the clock and frowned.

'oh bother and it's only the middle of the day' he said.

he was just about to take another sip of his tea when suddenly gordon blasted through the station with the express.

'express coming through!' said gordon.

the fat controller was so surprised that he spilt tea all over his new suit. the fat controller was so cross that he opened his office window and shouted at gordon.

'GORDON!' he boomed.

the passengers all stopped what they were doing. thomas and percy where on the other platform and they were giggling.

'gordon's in for it now thomas' said percy.

'you can say that again percy if only rosie was here too' said thomas.

but little did the fat controller know that the other engines were all working very hard like the really useful engines they all were.


	6. Chapter 6

*chapter 6*

that evening james arrived at tidmouth sheds. henry decided to have some fun with him.

'is it true james that whiff nearly crashed into you today' said henry.

'whiff did not crash into me henry' said james.

'i bet he didn't' said henry.

'it's the truth henry' said james.

'your just a careless engine' said henry.

'and your an engine that needs more exercise' said james.

'says the engine that crashed into some tar wagons' said henry.

'says the engine that stopped in his own tunnel' said james.

'says the engine that got stung by a bee' said henry.

'says the engine that scared a painter and got white paint all over him' said james.

'says the engine that was painted bright pink' said henry.

'says the engine that went off without his special coal' said james.

'that's enough you two' said edward.

at last james lost his temper.

'that's it i have had enough of you henry i am going somewhere else away from engines who think i'm silly' said james.

'james wait don't go' said percy.

'henry didn't mean it james' said thomas.

'i don't care' said james and steamed crossly away.

'and good riddance' said henry.

'now look what you've done henry' said emily.

'that was not very nice henry' said toby.

'what ever is the matter with you henry' said gordon.

'well james is a silly engine so there' said henry.

just then shalen puffed in.

'what's the matter with james' said shalen.

'henry has been saying terrible things about him' said gordon.

'and now he has ran away' said percy.

'where would james run off too' said shalen.

'there's only one place on sodor where he would go' said edward.

'where?' said the other engines.

'the snowy mountains' said edward.

with that shalen raced off to get james. the other engines looked at henry crossly.

'okay when james comes back i promise to say sorry to him' said henry.

'if james ever comes back that is' muttered thomas.

soon james was puffing through the snowy mountains very cross.

'silly henry if he really doesn't like me then i am not going back and that's final' said james.

and he continued his way. shalen was puffing through the snowy mountains too very worried for james.

'james where are you' said shalen.

meanwhile james had stopped on a bridge. he looked out at the stars.

'i just wish someone would care about me' said james.

just then he heard the sound of pistons pumping. just then shalen arrived.

'hey shalen' said james.

'hello james are you alright' said shalen.

'no i'm not' said james.

'henry was teasing you wasn't he' said shalen.

'he was doing it on purpose he kept on saying i was a silly engine' said james.

'but your not a silly red engine james your a very smart one' said shalen.

'nobody else thinks so' said james.

'of course they do james come on you can't stay out here' said shalen.

'no shalen i can't go back there' said james.

'come on james it will be fine' said shalen.

'I'M NOT GOING BACK!' james cried.

'james calm down' said shalen.

'CALM DOWN CALM DOWN WHY SHOULD I EVERYONE HATES ME SO I WON'T!' called james.

james was so angry that he blasted his whistle.

'james please stop' said shalen.

then there was trouble. the bridge started to break from the vibration. james was no longer angry he was scared.

'oh no what have i done shalen please save me' said james.

'don't worry james i'm coming' said shalen.

shalen was quickly coupled up to james. she pulled as hard as she could. she got james off the bridge just in time. the bridge broke with a might crack. james and shalen went slipping and sliding back down the hill.

'whoaaaaah!' cried james.

'hold on tight james!' said shalen.

at last they reached the bottom and came to a stop.

'that was fun' said james.

'and dangerous and thrilling' said shalen.

'thank you for saving me shalen' said james.

'that's alright james now let's get back to tidmouth' said shalen.

'good idea' said james.

and with that both engines set off. at last they arrived back at tidmouth sheds. all the engines were happy to see him again. even henry.

'henry i do believe you have something to say to james' said shalen.

'indeed i do james i'm sorry' said henry.

'that's alright henry besides we are friends' said james.

'we are all friends' said thomas.

'the best of friends' said percy.

'we are a family' said edward.

'really splendid engines' said gordon.

'really useful engines' said toby.

'we are the steam team' said emily.

and all the engines blew their whistles in agreement.

'see all it tales is an apology like good friends should' said shalen.

* * *

the next morning when the sun was just coming up thomas puffed out of the shed. he needed to find rosie. percy woke up.

'where are you going now thomas' said percy.

'i need to find rosie percy i think she might be in the snowy mountains' said thomas.

'are you going to save her thomas' said percy.

'yes percy rosie is my friend' said thomas.

'can i come too thomas' said percy.

thomas wasn't so sure. he didn't want percy to be in trouble. but percy was his friend too.

'very well percy two engines are better than one' said thomas.

'thank you thomas let's go' said percy.

and both engines puffed away. the other engines were still asleep. soon thomas and percy were puffing through the snowy mountains.

'are you sure rosie is up here thomas' said percy.

'she has to be percy ROSIE WHERE ARE YOU!' said thomas.

thomas and percy blew their whistles. meanwhile rosie was still stuck in the snow. her driver and fireman had left her looking for help. rosie was cold and lonely.

'oh dear i hope someone finds me soon it's been about three days now' said rosie.

just then rosie could hear two whistles and two voices calling her name.

'is that who i think it is?' said rosie.

just then thomas and percy came round the bend and stopped in happiness. they were delighted to see rosie.

'ROSIE!' said thomas.

'THOMAS!' said rosie.

'your safe now rosie' said percy.

'thomas I've missed you so much i'm sorry i took my train without you' said rosie.

'never mind the train rosie i'm just happy i found you' said thomas.

'let's get you out shall we' said percy.

soon thomas was coupled up to rosie and pulled her out. rosie was free at last.

'thank you thomas' said rosie.

'that's alright rosie your my friend' said thomas.

'hurry let's whistle to celebrate' said percy.

'PERCY DON'T!' said thomas and rosie.

but it was too late. percy blasted his whistle. then there was trouble. everything started shaking and quaking.

'bust my buffers' said percy.

'cinders and ashes' said thomas.

'oh no what's happening' said rosie.

then an avalanche started. snow roared down towards them.

'RUUUUUN!' cried thomas.

the three engines raced off.

'this is bad!' said percy.

'this is the end!' said rosie.

'don't worry you two we will be fine just don't stop!' said thomas.

* * *

at the sodor search and rescue centre the alarms went off. rodger and shalen were there too.

'what's with the alarm' said rodger.

'there's an emergency' said belle.

'what's the situation rocky' said flynn.

'an avalanche has started in the snowy mountains and thomas percy and rosie are in danger!' said rocky.

'what shall we do flynn' said belle.

'right belle your coming with me and you can too rodger and harold we might need some guidance' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn' said rodger.

'i am ready to take to the skies chaps' said harold.

'come on team race to the rescue' said flynn.

'full steam ahead' said belle.

'be careful rodger' said shalen.

'i'm always careful' said rodger.

with that flynn, belle and rodger raced away while harold took to the skies. back at the snowy mountains the three engines were still trying to get away from the snow.

'faster!' said thomas.

'i don't think i can thomas!' said percy.

'we are not going to make it!' said rosie.

just then they heard sirens and a bell. then flynn and belle joined them.

'hello you two we have come to save the day!' said belle.

'where's the avalanche?!' said flynn.

'right behind us!' said thomas.

flynn and belle looked behind them and gasped.

'more speed everyone!' said flynn.

'well this was a good idea!' said belle.

the five engines raced on. then rodger joined them as well.

'right who needs saving then!' said rodger.

'all of us!' said thomas.

'all of us what ever do you mean thomas!' said rodger.

'look behind you rodger!' said percy.

rodger looked behind him and gasped.

'faster everyone faster!' said rodger.

the six engines raced on. the snow was getting closer and closer. just then they heard a helicopter. then harold flew in.

'Harold!' said thomas.

'what do we do Harold!' said percy.

'we are in serious trouble down here!' said rosie.

'listen up chaps there's a switch coming up!' said harold.

'what's he saying!' said rodger.

'he means there's points up ahead!' said belle.

the engines saw the points.

'when i say go we change tracks everyone!' said flynn.

'this is going to be bad!' said rodger.

'here goes nothing you lot 3... 2... 1... switch!' called flynn.

all the engines changed tracks just as the snow roared past. they were safe.

'jolly good show chaps!' said harold.

'cinders and ashes we made it!' said thomas.

'bust my buffers we are still alive!' said percy.

'yay we did it!' said rosie.

'we saved the day!' said rodger.

'flynn' said belle.

'yes belle' said flynn.

'i don't EVER want to do that again do you hear me!' said belle.

'loud and clear belle' said flynn.

'come on chaps we should be celebrating!' said harold.

'yes we should thank you thomas' said rosie giving thomas a loving smile.

'your welcome rosie' said thomas giving rosie one too.

the sun was high in the sky when thomas and percy arrived back with rosie. the fat controller was there too. the other engines were happy to see thomas.

'thomas where have you been' said edward.

'we were worried about you' said henry.

'we thought you and percy had run away' said emily.

'thomas what have you been up to now' said the fat controller.

'me and percy found rosie in the snowy mountains sir' said thomas.

'and we saved her too' said percy.

'that's the full truth sir' said rosie.

'so i see well done for saving rosie thomas you and percy are really useful engines' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir' said thomas.

'yes thank you sir' said percy.

'you two deserved it' said rosie.

the other engines whistled and cheered.

'settle down everyone i want you all to come to knapford later i have a special announcement to make' said the fat controller.

and he walked away.

'it's so good to be home thomas' said rosie.

'welcome back rosie' said thomas.

'this is the best day ever' said percy.

and everyone had to agree.

later that day all the engines came to knapford station for the fat controller's special annoucement. the duke and duchess were there too.

'i am pleased to say that construction on the new log cabin is complete and the grand opening will be this afternoon' said the fat controller. all the engines whistled.

'how splendid' said gordon.

'how exciting' said james.

'ring my bell i'm so excited' said toby.

'and all of my engines are invited' said the fat controller.

just then thomas puffed off with a smile.

'where are you going this time thomas' said percy.

'i need to see someone percy' said thomas.

soon thomas arrived at the yards where rosie was shunting trucks.

'hello rosie' said thomas.

'hello rosie are you coming to the grand opening this afternoon' said thomas.

'of course i am thomas and thanks for saving me' said rosie.

'it's okay rosie now come on let's go and shunt trucks' said thomas.

'thomas wait before we go i need to tell you something' said rosie.

'what is it rosie' said thomas.

rosie smiled.

'i love you thomas' said rosie.

thomas was taken aback by this.

'you what?!' said thomas.

'i love you thomas always did always will' said rosie.

thomas smiled back and puffed up to her.

'i love you too rosie' said thomas.

and for the rest of the morning the two tank engines talked about their pasts together.

later that day everyone came to the grand opening of the log cabin. the fat controller was there with lady hatt, dowager hatt, the mayor and the duke and duchess of boxford. thomas was there too with the rest of the steam team, annie and clarabel, rosie, spencer, rodger and shalen and the rescue vehicles even bertie the bus was there too. the fat controller then made his speech.

'ladies and gentleman and engines welcome to the grand opening of the duke and duchess' log cabin and let's just say that it is a most remarkable structure' said the fat controller.

everyone cheered and clapped.

'thank you thank you i would also like to say that three day ago rosie went missing and thanks to the brave efforts of thomas, percy, rodger and flynn and belle they all brought her back safely' said the fat controller.

everyone clapped and cheered again.

'all of my engines are really useful ones and without further ado i declare this log cabin open!' said the fat controller.

he cut the red ribbon. everyone cheered, whistled and honked for applause.

'well said stephen' said dowager hatt.

'that was a wonderful speech dear' said lady hatt.

'you have done it again sir topham and i am very pleased for you' said the mayor.

'how delightful' said the duchess.

'our log cabin looks wizard i must say' said the duke.

thomas and rosie smiled at each other.

'this is wonderful isn't it thomas' said rosie.

'it sure is rosie and it's even better with you' said thomas.

'honestly if you two are going to do it then do it' said clarabel.

'oh young love' said annie.

thomas and rosie laughed.

'alright you two that's enough' said thomas.

'this is the best day ever thomas' said rosie.

'it sure is rosie it sure is' said thomas.

'come on everyone let's blow our whistles' said james.

'3 2 1 now!' said gordon.

the engines gave a great big whistle.

'i say keep it down will you' said spencer.

'sorry dear spencer' said gordon.

'yes this really a day to remember' said thomas.

'it sure is thomas' said rosie.

and everyone had to agree that it was the best log cabin ever. and that is the magic of christmas on the island of sodor. being together. wouldn't you agree.

the end


End file.
